Cliffy
Cliffy is a runaway orphan during the monster plague that came from Project Elysium. He became the unexpected "pet" of Scrappy-Doo, but their relationship wasn't as twisted as it sounded, as Scrappy really cared for him. After his apparent death, Cliffy joined with Scooby-Doo and his friends, seeing them as his new family now. He now lives with them in the Henry Hudson Mall. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality Cliffy brought out a softer side to Scrappy, who was usually filled with hatred and an obsession with finding Dr. Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Doo. Scrappy's treatment by the workers at the Complex Alpha gave him the twisted outlook of viewing Cliffy as a pet, and originally cared for him as such, but in reality, it seemed to be more of a surrogate big brother of sorts. Although, Scrappy did imply that if Cliffy starved to death, he would eat what was left of him,Monster Meat!, issue 13. but Cliffy saw no wrong in Scrappy.Collision Course!, issue 14. The Scrappy Gang didn't seem to view Cliffy the same way, only putting up with him because of Scrappy. So when Cliffy was separated from Scrappy, one of them showed no mercy in trying to kill Cliffy.The Sacrifice!, issue 16. Since Scrappy was believed to be dead, he had no choice but to follow the Scooby gang. Although this was difficult, he grew to accept them as an unlikely new family;Uncivil War!, issue 22. he had even gone so far as to dream that Fred Jones and Daisy Dinkley were his parents, which he admitted was "super" dumb, but Scooby thought it was sweet. Fred died not so long after,Disaster!, issue 25. and six months of living at the Henry Hudson Mall, Daisy took on a maternal role with Cliffy, fulfilling half of his wish.Afterlives, issue 26.The Unexpected!, issue 28. Since Cliffy has a great fondness of dogs, he had grown a strong bond with Scrappy's "smartdog" rival, Scooby, who had actually supported Cliffy's believe that Scrappy was still out there, after Scooby & Scrappy teamed up to defeat the megamonster. Cliffy and Scooby had played together, and Scooby had listened to Cliffy's worries and had consoled him in the innocent way he could. What truly solidified their friendship was when a monster attacked Cliffy and Scooby in the aforementioned mall. Scooby put his life at risk to protect Cliffy, who in turn killed the monster to save Scooby. A distraught Cliffy told Scooby that he loved him, as did Scooby. Some six months, Scrappy was revealed to be alive, which Cliffy was ecstatic about, although Scooby was worried about his relationship with Cliffy now that Scrappy was back, which Scrappy taunted him about.Bloody Reunion!, issue 27. History Early life He once got lost in a mall, where it seemed like his parents took forever to find him.Malled!, issue 21. His parents and sister were killed by the monsters, with him managing to survive, but not without losing an arm.Boy Meets Dog!, issue 12. ''Scooby Apocalypse'' Insert details here. (Boy Meets Dog!) Insert details here. (Monster Meat!) Insert details here. (Collision Course!) Insert details here. (Dog Eat Dog!) Insert details here. (Left Behind) Insert details here. (The Sacrifice!) Insert details here. (Tree Time!) Insert details here. (Haven!) Insert details here. (Child's Play!) Insert details here. (A Scooby-Doo Christmas) Insert details here. (Malled!) Insert details here. (Uncivil War!) Insert details here. (A Dog and His Boy!) Insert details here. (Prelude to Disaster!) Insert details here. (Disaster!) Insert details here. (Afterlives) Insert details here. (Bloody Reunion!) Insert details here. (The Unexpected!) Insert details here. (Fred(ish)! (idem)) Insert details here. (Night of the Living Fred!) Insert details here. (The Awakening!) Insert details here. (Family Reunion!) Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby Apocalypse ** #12(b). Boy Meets Dog! ** #13(b). Monster Meat! ** #14. Collision Course! ** #15(a). Dog Eat Dog! ** #15(b). Left Behind ** #16. The Sacrifice! ** #17. Tree Time! ** #18. Haven! ** #19. Child's Play! ** #20. A Scooby-Doo Christmas ** #21. Malled! ** #22. Uncivil War! ** #23. A Dog and His Boy! ** #24. Prelude to Disaster! ** #25. Disaster! (no lines) ** #26. Afterlives ** #27. Bloody Reunion! ** #28. The Unexpected! ** #30. Night of the Living Fred! ** #31. The Awakening! ** #32. Family Reunion! ** #34. (no lines) Notes/trivia * Initially, Cliffy wore a t-shirt with a bat symbol, as a reference to Batman, which occasionally disappears and reappears depending on the artist. * Depending on the artist, Cliffy can range from between 10 to 13. References }} Category:Scooby Apocalypse characters Category:Victims